Eliza
It was twelve days ago that my daughter, Malorie, had made an imaginary friend. She called her friend Eliza. My wife, Serra, and I thought it was rather cute for her to be so creative and make a friend for herself. Malorie said that Eliza had long white hair, blue eyes, and pale, white skin. On the fifth day of her friendship with her creation, she had started to lose touch with reality. She would rarely talk to either Serra or me . She had started to do things she wouldn't have normally done. Malorie was the type of girl who would spend time with a few dolls and have tea parties in her room. But more and more often we saw her leave the dolls out of the party all together. I asked her "Honey, why are the dolls not having this party with you?" She looked at me and said, "Eliza told me they didn't want to be my friends anymore." I knew something wasn't right. Serra told me it was part of her just growing up, but I knew it wasn't that. The tenth day had come, and she was still not normal. She had turned quite pale and her lips were a bit more red than usual. But there was something else that happened that didn't seem right at all. Serra and I were downstairs while Malorie was playing upstairs when we heard this loud SMASH! Panicked as we were, we both ran upstairs to see Malorie on the floor holding the legs of one of her dolls. We looked around and saw the porcelain face of the doll was smashed into pieces. She looked up to us with her glittering, green eyes. Serra went over and put her hand on Malorie's shoulder and asked, "Mal, what happened?" Malorie said, "Eliza told me that Hellena (her doll) didn't love me anymore." Serra held her shoulders and said, "Now, why would Eliza tell you that?" Malorie looked over to the other side of her little tea party table to an empty chair and said, "Because she heard them talking about me, and saying things that were not nice. So she told me how to get them to stop talking." I was a bit dumbfounded and couldn't say anything. Yesterday I saw Malorie with another one of her dolls, and once again upstairs there was another loud SMASH! We ran up again and there we saw Malorie looking at what was left of this doll except there was a hammer in her room this time. I questioned her why the hammer was up there and she said, "Eliza brought it here. She smashed this one." Serra and I were very worried about her and I spoke up and said, "Maybe it's time for Eliza to go." Malorie started yelling, "No no no no no no NO!" There was a voice that came from behind me that told me, "Maybe it's time for you to go." Thud... I turned around to see Serra was on the floor with the hammer jabbed into her eye. I screamed and backed away as I saw the blood coming out of her eye and flowing across the hard wood floor. I was shocked and tried to back away until I bumped into something. I turned back around and there was a woman with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin glaring at me. Then I blacked out. Today I regained consciousness to see Serra had been moved, and the trail of blood leading off to where ever she had been dragged off to. My head was throbbing. I looked in front of me and there was Malorie, smiling as if nothing had ever happened, but there was someone standing behind her. It was a woman with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin; her fingers on the shoulders of my little girl. Malorie picked up her tea pot and poured some liquid into my cup. Judging from the smell, it was bleach. She looked at me and said, "It's tea time Daddy." Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings